bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Katie Knight
Katherine "Katie" Alexa Knight 'is Kendall Knight's 11 year old sister. She is an intelligent, mischievous troublemaker. Katie enjoys BTR adventures,being in California and sometimes her brother. She helps the guys, she is great at poker and is able to get into Gustavo's head as shown in Big Time Crib . She makes friends with the staff and a lot of the adults, but not so much as to kids her age. Katie is portrayed by young actress Ciara Bravo. Personality Katie is always shown to be a lot smarter than not only her mother, but most adults as well, often outwitting them (Bitters and Gustavo are common examples). She enjoys blackmailing. She apparently likes to gamble and almost got the entire pile of money and a watch while gambling with some Palm Woods employees, but her mom stopped her and returned the money and the watch. Katie goes to the Palm Woods School, just like the boys after starring in a commercial where all she had to do was beat up a boy who she pummeled in the audition room. She is also very clever and has excellent business senses - which is why some times the boys need her for their major plans. Background She is a good little sister to Kendall and the boys. Her nickname is Baby Sister, (she calls Kendall "Big Brother") which Kendall frequently calls her, especially when they are plotting something. Though it is stated in various episodes that she lacks friends, but she seems to be friends with Tyler. She is clever and wise. It is also suspected that Katie has a medium crush on James, but does her best to deny it as seen in Season 2's second episode, "''Big Time Fans". 'In ''"Big Time Halloween", she and her mom were witches. She is absent for the episode, "Big Time Sparks". At the beginning of the series, her mom was worried that she didn't have any friends, but she isn't worried or sad because of that. She is really happy and she loves Hollywood because she can earn a lot of money very easily from the people in Palm Woods, whether they are kids, teens, or adults. In Big Time Audition, It is shown that Katie loves to watch FOX channel and talking like the characters from FOX. She once stated that she wants Dak Zevon to autograph his picture from the magazine to put on her wall (in Big Time Photo Shoot). Everybody (especially the boys) didn't believe this because they thought she wasn't into this kind of stuff. But Katie replied "I'm a pre-teen girl. He's a cute pop star. I'm not made out of stone, you know." In Big Time Photo Shoot, it is shown that she can make anybody do what she wants by doing her puppy dogs eyes and sad smile although, this doesn't work on Dak Zevon's security guards because they knew she just wanted to see Dak, just like the other fan-girls. It seems like her dream is to be a celebrity agent or a celebrity manager. It is shown in Big Time Fans, how she tricked James into signing a contract deal with her which one of the clauses read that she will be his manager. She stated in Big Time Beach Party that she hates the beach. Quote "I hate the beach. Salt water in my eyes, seagulls dive bombing on your cheese puffs." But then she finally agreed to go, when her mom said that their a lot of celebrity beach house so she might get a lot of celebrity autograph. She wanted the autograph on her talent contract, claiming her as their new manager. Meeting Russell Brand ''and ''working on his party, he decides to let little Katie be his manager. Making her wish come true! She always helps out Kendall and James, sometimes Carlos, but she has not really helped Logan. Appearance Katie Knight's signature features are her long brown hair (unlike her mother's hair, which is curly, her's is straight) and her big brown eyes. Katie also has bangs. She is known as the trickiest and most evil of the group. Trivia *Mrs. Knight claimed that she has never dropped Katie when she was a baby, not once. *Kendall said that Katie was going to be named "Apple" but Kendall talked his mom out of giving that name to her. *Sometimes, when Katie carries out any schemes where she could earn money, she says to her mother that she was going to use the money for college. *In Big Time Rocker she only appears for one minute when someone in the Palm Woods gets paralyzed (clapping to wake them up), at last she asks "Why everyone keeps being paralyzed?" and by that gives Gustavo and Kendall idea about their rocking song. *In Big Time Halloween it is shown that Katie knows magic. (by turning the witch cake into a yummy orange frosted cake.) Image Gallery big-time-crush-07.jpg|James and Katie normal_Big_Time_Rush_S01E13-Big_Time_Dance_SDTV5BhRT5D_avi_000101401.jpg|opening title - Katie Knight normal_BTR_onsethalloween4.jpg|Katie and Mrs. Knight as witches 5051873020_Katie_knight_answer_5_xlarge.jpeg|Katie ciara_bravo12.jpg tumblr_la16w4Wt0y1qdz7v8o1_400.jpg|Fabio, Mrs. Knight, Katie BTR-beach-7.jpg|Katie with Russell Brand ciara_bravo_bigtimerusha39.jpg IMG_9360.jpg|Camille and Katie big-time-photo-shoot-cart-a.jpg|Katie's signature puppy dog eyes Ciara-Bravo.jpg|Katie with BTR btr-big-time-crush-2.jpg|Katie and James spying BTR-beach-9.jpg|Katie and Russell Brand Rock it.jpeg Ciara-Bravo-Nickelodeon-Kids-Choice-Awards.jpg IMG 0262.jpg x_0e8f2b62.jpg|Kendall and Katie. Brother and sister! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Major Characters Category:Sisters Category:Children